


We're in a Life or Death Situation Here But Your Hair Looks Great

by LillianRain



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, have a bad weekend?, this is dumb but i was bored, write stupidly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianRain/pseuds/LillianRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after the near death by spaceship crash that Wash and Carolina face we next see them with Tucker. I came up with my own ideas on what happened when they ran into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in a Life or Death Situation Here But Your Hair Looks Great

Lavernius Tucker liked to say he was able to keep his cool about most things. Being in the middle of a firefight with a sword? Handled. Fighting against one of the biggest space corporations ever? Totally handled. Watching the giant plume of smoke that may or may not mean the death of the guy he was best friends or something with? Completely and totally handled.  
(complete and total lie but less on the angry end and more on the pray to the deities and AI gods that he’s okay)  
Seeing said sort-of-friend stumbling over a few minutes later, along with Carolina and a gloating Epsilon, coughing up his lungs from the smoke that had been too much for his apparently beat up filters, made him feel a bit better about that last part. Up until the jerk pulled off his helmet to get to the cleaner air after taking cover next to Tucker behind some large rocks.  
Somehow. Somehow. This stupid, freckled, blonde jerk, had perfect hair. It infuriated Tucker. He barely escaped death but his stupid fake blonde hair, that was even starting to go brown at the roots, was sticking up in a perfectly styled manner.  
What was he even supposed to say about that? “Hey dude we’re in a life or death situation here but your hair looks great?”  
Suddenly Tucker realized that Wash was staring at him and was apparently saying something.  
“-are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” Wash finished asking as he held his helmet in one hand and gun in the other as Carolina made sure the area they were taking cover in really was safe enough for a war zone.  
“You just barely escaped death by spaceship squishing and we’re in the middle of a war zone how the fuck is your hair still looking perfect?!” Tucker blurted before he could get a lock on his thoughts.  
Ohhhhhh shit. He thought as his eyes went wide behind his visor as he watched Wash’s stupid brown eyes mimic his and a bright red color start to fill out the space between his freckles.  
He could still hear the fight going on around him, full of gunshots and screams, could still tell that Carolina and Epsilon were less than five feet away now both staring, but currently he couldn’t be bothered to focus on any of that, eyes only watching the wide ones staring and ears only hearing the loud silence in between the two of them.  
Two beats of silence had Carolina turning away and silencing Epsilons gagging noises and talking into her com. Three beats of silence had Wash opening his mouth to speak. Four beats and a cough later Tucker tried to backtrack and was interrupted.  
“Captain Tucker is this really something you should be thinking about right now?” Washington asked in his high pitched voice he usually reserved for trying to understand Cabooses antics. Oh boy he is dead. So dead. He couldn’t have even used a good pick up line to be his last words  
“I’m always thinking about that. Bow chicka bow- Ow!” Tucker yelped and rubbed at the spot in between the armor plates that Wash had pinched.  
“If you’re going to behave like a teenager then at least get it over with quickly so we can get back to the fight.” Wash said, struggling to keep his voice from going any higher and looking as far away from Tucker as possible.  
Oh my god did he just. He totally did. Tucker managed to think in his shocked brain before he pulled off his helmet and yanked Washington’s chest plate to pull him closer as he nearly smashed their faces together in a kiss.  
It was awkward, rushed, and full of clashing teeth, but something they both seemed to think was a bit overdue. When they pulled away it was only because Carolina had walked back over and coughed to get their attention and Epsilon was torn between loudly screaming really and making more gagging noises. The world finally decided to come back with full force sounds of a battle raging just past their cover.  
“If you two are quiet done there. We do have a war to win here.” Carolina said, amusement sneaking into her voice.  
With red ears and face Washington pulled back and slammed his helmet on while Tucker sat back and smirked at him before doing the same. They both stood and nodded to Carolina who just nodded back and silenced Epsilon with a wave through his avatar.  
“I suppose you’ll be sticking with us while we head over to the others. I’m sure Wash here would love to be your own private escort.” She said and Wash began to make a series of high pitched offended noises in protest.  
“Sounds fine to me!” Tucker said with a grin under his helmet.  
Time to deal with this stupid war so he could attend to better-haired problems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb short thing I did because I needed some happy in my life. But I am 100% on team Wash blushes.


End file.
